Sederhana
by blackpapillon
Summary: 3-photograph. "Aku tahu kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik, Narumi-san. Tak perlu mencari pengakuan untuk itu, kan?" Infantrum BnW challenge. AyuHiyo
1. Menatap Langit Pagi

**Title **Sederhana

**Author **blackpapillon

**Disclaimer **Spiral © Eita Mizuno and Shirodaira Kyou

**Rating **K+

**Genre **Friendship/Romance

**Overall Sum **Tak butuh hal-hal yang spektakuler dan istimewa untuk menikmati hidup, karena sebetulnya hal sederhana saja sudah bisa membuat kita bahagia. Semi-AU, (connected) oneshot collections. _For Infantrum Black and White challenge—white._

**AN **Kumpulan ficlet tentang pairing favorit saya dari serial ini, Narumi Ayumu dan Yuizaki Hiyono. Today's theme: _the endless and faraway sky._ "Langit begitu luas, Narumi-san. Sama seperti masa depan yang akan kita hadapi."

* * *

**Menatap Langit Pagi**

_The endless and faraway sky_

* * *

-----

_This is the best day the world has ever seen. Tomorrow will be better._

— _**R. A. Campbell**_

-----

"AH, pesawat!"

Mendengar kalimat itu, otomatis aku mengangkat kepalaku, menengadah ke arah langit. Ah, benar. Pesawat. Benda putih besar itu melayang jauh di atas kepala kami, melintasi langit, menembus gumpalan awan, meninggalkan jejak asap putih tipis yang lama-kelamaan menghilang di udara.

"Yah, hilang..."

Kali ini pemilik suara itu berlari-lari kecil mengikuti jalannya pesawat itu, mengejar, tangannya menggapai-gapai bagai anak kecil yang mengejar capung. Sebenarnya tak akan ada yang peduli dengan tingkah gadis itu—kalau saja usianya bukan sepuluh tahun lebih muda.

Dan memikirkan hal itu, tanpa sadar aku menarik napas.

"Oi," panggilku, membuat gadis itu menoleh, "sampai kapan kau akan mengejar-ngejar pesawat itu seperti anak kecil?"

Gadis itu berhenti. Lalu, seperti tingkahnya yang biasa, dia tersenyum jahil. Ekspresi yang selalu muncul kalau dia mengetahui sesuatu yang tak aku tahu. Tapi—harus kuakui, kalau sedang begitu, dia tampak manis.

"Ah, tapi, Narumi-san," katanya sambil berjalan ke dekatku, dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahku, "mengejar pesawat itu menyenangkan, bukan? Memangnya kau tak pernah melakukannya saat kau kecil dulu?" tanyanya sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Dasar tidak ingat umur," komentarku dingin, "umurmu lebih tua dariku, tahu."

"Justru dengan tanggapan seperti itu, Narumi-san, kau terdengar sangaaaaat tua," katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya, "dan perlu kuperingatkan: kata-katamu sebagai adik kelas sungguh tidak sopan terhadap seniormu ini, tahu!"

Aku tersenyum kecut. Dan melihat ekspresiku itu, wajah manis gadis itu kembali tertawa renyah. Seperti biasa, tawa yang bagai gadis kecil yang jahil, namun menggoda—tatapan penuh canda sekaligus menyimpan banyak rahasia di dalamnya. Bahkan aku, sebagai orang yang paling sering berada di dekatnya—setidaknya menurutku—pun merasa begitu.

Wanita memang banyak berahasia. Sekalipun itu gadis yang hanya setahun lewat di atasku.

-----

AKU kembali menatap langit. Langit hari ini biru, dengan hiasan awan putih dan sinar matahari, membuat pemandangan pagi ini tampak begitu cerah. Taman kecil di sudut kota memang merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan kegiatan rekreasi kecil pagi hari. Dan begitulah adanya. Di depan bangku tempat kami duduk sekarang, segerombolan anak kecil bermain-main dengan gaduhnya. Berkejaran di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Beberapa Ibu berkumpul di sudut lain, menemani anak-anak mereka mungkin juga sambil saling bertukar berita.

Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang aneh adalah mengapa kami sekarang berada di sini.

"Lagi-lagi kita bolos sekolah, yaaa," kata gadis itu tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kalau dihitung, sudah berapa kali kita bolos? Ah, Narumi-san, kalau Madoka-san tahu tentang perihal bolosmu ini, pasti dia akan marah besar. Lalu akan membantingmu dengan gaya gulat pro."

Aku hanya angkat bahu. "Aku tidak peduli. Nenek tua itu akan mengemis lagi padaku saat tiba waktu makan malam." Mendengar itu, dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat gadis itu tertawa lagi. "Daripada itu... ada hal lain yang harus aku pikirkan lebih lanjut—daripada pelajaran di sekolah."

"Hmmm?" gadis itu hanya menyahut seadanya. Pandangannya masih serius menatap langit. Lalu kepalanya menoleh padaku. Mata besarnya mengerjap sekali lagi. "Tentang?"

Aku tak menjawab. Sejurus kemudian, ia tampak mengerti dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Soal... _blade children...?_"

Aaaah, ya. Tentu saja. tak usah ditanya. Blade children. Sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini sangat mengusik pikiranku. Anak-anak yang terkutuk. Anak-anak yang kontradiktif. Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu sejak bertemu dengan mereka—_beberapa _dari mereka—dan makin aku tenggelam dalam lingkaran itu, makin jalan pikiranku bertambah ruwet. Kasus-kasus yang berdatangan silih berganti, seakan-akan memanggilku untuk ikut ke dalamnya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ingin aku campuri, namun memaksaku untuk turut campur dalam kegiatan mereka.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Narumi-san?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. "Apa—aku?" aku mengerutkan kening memikirkan jawaban itu. "Aku masih belum menemukan titik temu dari segala kasus yang terjadi dengan keberadaan Aniki. Maksudku, ya, aku tahu bahwa semua kasus ini pasti berhubungan dengan Aniki—dan kenyataan bahwa para _blade children_ itu juga berhubungan dengan Aniki.... namun aku sama sekali tak dapat menemukan sedikit pun petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Aniki."

-----

_BLADE__ children. _Sampai kapan pun akan tetap sulit mencari frase lain yang pas untuk menggambarkan mereka. Karakter mereka tak bisa kumengerti. Yang bisa kumengerti adalah mereka semua pintar, jenius, dan memiliki keahlian khusus di masing-masing bidang. Ada satu bidang yang paling dikuasai mereka—dan mereka menjadi menonjol karena itu. Menuai pujian, namun di balik itu menyimpan banyak rahasia. Termasuk tulang rusuk mereka yang kurang satu daripada manusia biasa.

Dan mereka adalah orang-orang yang selama ini berhubungan langsung dengan Aniki, diperintahkan untuk menemuiku—dan sampai sekarang aku tak tahu apa maksud mereka dengan pasti. Mereka datang, mengancam, menantang secara langsung, membunuh orang-orang di sekitar, dan membuat semua orang kerepotan sementara mereka tersenyum dan berlagak bagai orang tanpa dosa.

"Adik yang baik, ya," komentar gadis itu sambil bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Kau khawatir dengan keberadaan Kiyotaka-san?"

"Ah." Agak jengah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja. wajar, bukan? Karena kami bersaudara... tak ada yang aneh dengan itu. lagipula Aniki bisa dibilang adalah waliku karena kami lama tinggal serumah."

Lagi-lagi senyum. Aku tahu senyum itu. Senyum saat dia menyadari ada yang aneh pada kata-kataku. Apa lagi yang ia sadari kali ini? Ia berjalan beberapa langkah ke tengah taman. Burung-burung kecil—penghuni taman itu, sedikit-demi sedikit hinggap di atas tanah—dekat tempatnya berdiri. Sekejap saja aku tahu pasti dia membawa remah roti. Kebiasaannya kalau pergi ke taman. Burung-burung pasti senang kalau kami bolos ke sini, karena mereka mendapat makanan ekstra.

Burung-burung datang dan pergi, memakan remah roti, membentuk kumpulan kecil. Sejenak ia tampak asyik mengurusi burung-burung kecil itu.

"Ah, lagi-lagi Narumi-san berbohong," dia tersenyum manis seakan-akan baru saja membacakan berita. "Bukan mengkhawatirkan Kiyotaka-san yang kau maksud. Tapi kau mengkhawatirkan Madoka-san, iya kan?"

Aku tersentak.

Narumi Kiyotaka. Si bebal itu, aku mendengus dalam hati. Di luar selalu bertindak menjadi seorang pahlawan, menjadi idola dan panutan semua orang, namun membahagiakan istri sendiri saja tidak mampu. Meninggalkan kami semua tanpa jejak—bahkan untuk sekadar memberi kabar bahwa dia masih hidup pun tidak. Hanya meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Kak Madoka. Menghilang begitu saja, seakan-akan kami semua tak akan khawatir tentang keadaan dirinya!

Aku menghela napas. Kata-kata gadis itu, meskipun pendek, tapi benar.

Ah, tepatnya... apa pun yang dia katakan tentang aku—selalu dia yang paling tahu. Lebih tahu dari siapapun.

-----

"MEMANG ada perasaan seperti itu," kataku setelah lama terdiam. "Tapi, sebenarnya aku... lebih memikirkan mengapa Aniki melakukan ini semua." Aku menghela napas lagi. "Aniki yang ada di belakang ini semua, kan? Memosisikan para _blade children _ke Tsukiyomi Gakuen, melakukan berbagai hal untuk menarik perhatianku... dan juga perhatian Kak Madoka. Mengapa dia tak menemui kami saja secara langsung?"

"Karena kalian tak bisa berkomunikasi bila tidak dengan cara seperti ini, bukan?" kata gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Madoka-san berkata bahwa Kiyotaka-san adalah orang yang sangat kompleks. Dan memang seperti itulah caranya. Dia percaya padamu, maka dia membuat semua ini. Dia tahu kau akan bisa menyelesaikannya. Karena itu, yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah terus berusaha mengurai benang kusut ini."

Lagi-lagi sesi ceramah singkat. Beginilah caranya bersikap. Sok tua—tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang dikatakannya benar-benar mengena. Mendengarnya, aku tercenung. "...Aku tak tahu." Nada suaraku mendadak tercekat di tenggorokan. "Bahkan aku sendiri tak yakin apa aku bisa menyelesaikan semua ini sampai akhir."

"Huh, itu jeleknya kamu, Narumi-san!" gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan galak. "Kau selalu saja begitu! Dasar, masih muda tapi pesimis. Sebelum ini kau bisa melakukannya, kan? Mengurai kasus Sayoko-chan, menang dari Kousuke, bahkan menyelamatkanku..." dia berhenti. Menarik napas. "Kau seharusnya lebih percaya diri."

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tak akan melakukannya kalau saja itu menyangkut keselamatan orang lain..." aku menelan sisanya ke dalam tenggorokan. _Dan aku tak mau kau yang sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan kasus ini celaka. _"Tanpaku masa depan akan baik-baik saja."

Masa depan, ya? Heh. Karena itulah aku tak mau masuk ke dalam masalah ini. Karena baik langsung ataupun tidak langsung,s emua ini berkaitan dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku sudah tak ingin lagi melihat orang lain yang terbunuh. Orang-orang di sekitarku yang satu per satu menghilang. Kejadian-kejadian datang silih berganti.

-----

DIA tertawa.

Tatapan gadis itu kembali ke atas, menatap langit luas yang berhiaskan awan. Sinar matahari menghangatkan kulit, cahayanya yang putih merembes ke sela-sela daun-daun dan ranting pepohonan. Bila diperhatikan lebih teliti, awan-awan putih itu bergerak bagai kapas terbang. Melayang, kadang menutupi sinar matahari, namun hanya sekejap awan itu kembali menyingkir pergi.

"Karena itulah," mata gadis itu menyipit ke arah langit. "Narumi-san memang orang yang sangat baik."

Wajahku rasanya panas mendengar itu. Mungkin karena topik kali ini serius—dan bukan rayuan gombal yang ia katakan padaku saat dia memintaku untuk membuatkan makan siang? Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Namun kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat dan kembali mendengarkan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Langit sangat luas, ya?" tiba-tiba gadis itu berkata, membuat keningku berkerut. Benar-benar berkerut. "Aku memimpikan bisa melihat langit seluruhnya. Semuanya. Apa yang ada di sudut-sudutnya. Menjelajah langit tak akan ada habisnya. Pasti akan jauuuuuh sekali!"

"...lalu?"

"Kalau begini, kadang aku suka tidak yakin kalau Narumi-san adalah seorang laki-laki," katanya, membuat wajahku merengut. "Kata-katamu selalu pesimis. Kau bilang kau bodoh, tapi kau mampu membantuku mengerjakan tugas. Kau bilang kau payah, padahal kau bisa memainkan piano dengan baik. Kau diam saja tanpa aku tahu kalau kau pintar memasak. Sebagai orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain mencari informasi, dan mendengar orang jenius berkata 'aku bodoh' di depan mata, rasanya jadi sebal, lho!" katanya dengan nada serius—namun tetap saja matanya yang besar itu membuat ekspresi seriusnya jadi kurang meyakinkan.

Mendengar arah pembicaraan yang makin tidak menentu itu, membuat pikiranku tambah ruwet—dan sepertinya ia mengerti. Kini ia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Masa depan dan kehidupan juga seluas ini, Narumi-san," katanya perlahan. "Tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa datang. Siapapun juga tak tahu. Apapun akan terjadi. Semua bisa berubah. Meskipun kau sekarang mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi kau melakukan banyak hal. Menyelamatkan nyawaku, menyelamatkan Madoka-san dari masa-masa depresinya. Banyak yang sudah kau lakukan. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah..."

"...Menghadapi apa yang harus dihadapi dengan sepenuh hati?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh? Mengapa kau tahu apa yang akan aku bicarakan?"

"Kadang kata-katamu mudah ditebak. Terutama karena gaya bicaramu kalau sedang berceramah begitu memliki pola yang sama."

Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum saat melihatnya merengut sebal mendengar kata 'berceramah'. Ditatapnya wajahku dengan wajah serius, "Sama seperti awan."

Dan aku kembali mengerutkan kening. "Heh? Apalagi itu?"

Terlihat sekilas gadis itu terkikik geli. "Awan mendung juga hanya bagian kecil dari awan yang hanya sekedar lewat di langit. Karena awan putih selalu jauh lebih banyak. Ya, kan?" dia menarik napas, dan sekali lagi tersenyum. "Karena itu... jangan mudah putus asa, Narumi-san." dia berkata lembut, mengakhiri kalimat-kalimat filosofisnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku.

Aku terdiam.

Kutatap arlojiku, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit kami di sini. Aku bangkit, mengambil tas dan membersihkan seragamku. "Daripada diam di sini terus, aku pergi saja. Paling tidak, mendapat beberapa pencerahan."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, tampak sedikit merasa bangga. "Iya, kan!" Katanya ceria.

"Bukan soal itu." Aku berbalik, mendekatinya, dan mencondongkan wajahku ke arahnya, memastikan gadis itu menatap wajahku. "Bahwa otakmu yang hanya berisi cara-cara mendapatkan informasi ilegal itu ternyata bisa juga memberikan filosofi yang bagus."

-

-

"Narumi-san!"

Beberapa langkah, dan aku tahu, seperti biasa, dia akan setengah berlari, mengikutiku, lalu menjajariku, dan memukul pelan bahuku.

....

Kau tak tahu betapa kata-katamu dapat membuatku melihat dari perspektif yang berbeda.

-----

_Awan mendung juga hanya bagian kecil dari awan yang hanya sekedar lewat di langit. Karena awan putih selalu jauh lebih banyak. Ya, kan?_

-----

* * *

**fin**

* * *

_Approx. Words__: 1,781 (story only)_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Dan inilah fanfic Spiral pertama saya. Bukan yang pertama kali di fandom Spiral Indonesia, sih. Ahahaaa. Meskipun manga ini tidak terbit di Indonesia, dan kurang populer pula, tapi izinkan saya untuk berkoar bahwa manga ini SANGAT WORTHED!!! Intinya, cerita canonnya adalah tentang Ayumu, cowok aneh dan Hiyono, cewek berisik yang terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekitar mereka, dan semua itu berkaitan dengan kakak Ayumu yang menghilang dan para _blade children_—anak-anak berciri khusus, yaitu tulang rusuk yang hilang satu. Memang manga detektif, tapi benar-benar berkaitan, dan selalu berhasil bikin saya penasaran.

Yah, saya harap yang tidak pernah membaca manga SPIRAL bisa mengerti jalannya momen yang terjadi. Jujur, idenya sangaaaat sederhana (sama kayak judul besarnya. Hehe.). Saya mengambil potongan yang ada di manga dengan modifikasi. Misalnya, bolos dan pergi ke taman yang banyak burungnya, ada di manga bagian awal. Tapi, timeline cerita ini mengambil waktu saat mereka sudah jauh banyak terlibat dengan para _blade children_. Karena itu Hiyono dapat mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. dan maka dari itu saya mengklaim bahwa ini semi-AU, haha. Bisa dibilang AT (Alternate Timeline) juga. Dan ya, ini kumpulan oneshot. Tidak berhubungan tapi bisa juga dibaca secara berkesinambungan.

Ngomongin soal pairing... mengapa harus Ayumu dan Hiyono? Padahal yang menonjol di awal adalah rasa suka Ayumu terhadap kakak iparnya, Madoka? Mudah. Karena mereka CANON! Tataplah sekilas _cover _komiknya dan anda akan melihat mereka berdua dimana-mana, haha. Saya suka hubungan mereka yang seimbang, bukan tipe 'cewek bego yang ngikutin cowok kul'. Tapi, hubungan mereka adalah simbiosis mutualisme—saling menguntungkan, dan membangun rasa percaya dalam diri masing-masing. Lagian, Madoka 'kan support cast!_–digetok- _dan satu lagi, yang membuat saya cinta, pengarang komik ini memberikan porsi yang passsss, ngga berlebihan, dan KONSISTEN. Emangnya Naruto? Huh! _(Orang yang udah bete ama manga dan anim Naruto—kecuali SasuSaku, haha)_

Oh iya, tidak semua POV dalam chapter mendatang menggunakan Ayumu's POV. Ini cuma sebagai variasi saja. Dan anda bisa menduga bahwa ke depannya akan banyak OOCness. Maap, selera author. _–dibacok-_

Sekarang, berminatkah anda memberikan sepatah kata pada saya untuk memperbaiki kualitasnya?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


	2. Hadiah Kecil

**Title** Sederhana

**Author** blackpapillon

**Disclaimer** Spiral © Eita Mizuno and Shirodaira Kyou

**Rating** K+

**Genre** Friendship/Romance

**Overall Sum** Tak butuh hal-hal yang spektakuler dan istimewa untuk menikmati hidup, karena sebetulnya hal sederhana saja sudah bisa membuat kita bahagia. _Semi-AU, oneshot collections. For Infantrum Black and White challenge—white._

**AN (5-3-2009)** Berhubungan tapi tidak berhubungan. Karena itu, jangan harap akan ada benang merah konflik dari kumpulan oneshot ini. _Today's theme: Secret Joy._ Apa yang terjadi kalau seseorang yang biasanya hanya meminta bekal tiba-tiba datang dan meminta diajari memasak? Kejutan. _Happy White day, minna!_

* * *

**Hadiah Kecil**

_Secret __Joy_

* * *

-----

_If men knew all that women think, they'd be twenty times more daring._

— _**Alphonse Karr**_

-----

**PAGI** yang cerah hari ini, namun dingin. Matahari seperti bersinar malu-malu dari balik awan. Biarpun begitu, sinarnya menembus gumpalan awan-awan putih itu, membuat garis-garis sinar lembut yang tampak seperti gorden cahaya—menyinari rumah dan apartemen-apartemen lewat jendela. Jalanan tampak lengang. Pagi seperti ini memang menyenangkan dilihat sekaligus membuat malas bangun.

_Tok tok tok_

_Tok tok tok_

"Urgh..." Setengah sadar, Ayumu menggeliat di dalam selimutnya mendengar suara ketukan itu. Dengan malas ia melirik jam yang bertengger di sisi tempat tidurnya. Baru pukul 6:30 pagi. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu, sepertinya—karena ini masih sangat, _sangat _pagi.

Tambahan lagi, ini hari Sabtu. _Sabtu adalah hari di mana kehidupan baru dimulai setelah pukul tujuh pagi, tahu!_ Ayumu menggerutu dalam hati. Hari libur yang jarang didapat tentu harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik, bukan? Dan bagi seorang Narumi Ayumu, cara menghabiskan waktu libur yang baik selain dengan memasak dan bersih-bersih—adalah tidur. Hei, sesekali malas tentu tak apa-apa, bukan? Pikirannya sedang begitu ruwet dan sekarang rasanya adalah waktu yang pas untuk tidur lebih lama...

_TOK TOK TOK_

_Ah, ketukan lagi._ Ayumu memutar tubuh, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan tidurnya yang terputus. Sial, gara-gara ketukan itu, dia jadi sulit tidur lagi. sebenarnya, kalau hari biasa—alias hari sekolah—dia selalu bangun lebih awal, sih. Tapi ini 'kan libur. Jadi, dia putuskan untuk tidak ambil peduli. Ia berguling lagi dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut rapat-rapat—khususnya telinga. _Mungkin itu tukang susu_, pikirnya asal, atau tagihan koran. Atau pengantar paket. _Kalau begitu biarkan saja. kalau memang iya, paling nanti mereka akan menunda dulu._

Atau bisa saja Wataya yang datang untuk menjemput Madoka-neesan? Mana mungkin. Madoka sedang dalam perjalanan tugas dan baru akan pulang hari Senin. Dan karena itu juga dia sendirian dua hari terakhir ini, membuatnya malas melakukan apapun karena kalau hari biasa, pasti kakak iparnya itu akan menyuruh-nyuruh dia untuk memasak dan bersih-bersih. Parah sekali, padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia perempuan. Dan kalau ada ketukan begini pagi-pagi, pasti—biarpun kakak iparnya itu sedang dalam keadaan santai dan menonton televisi, dengan baik hatinya wanita itu akan menyuruhnya untuk membukakan pintu.

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya dia jadi cukup penasaran juga siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

_TOKK TOKK TOKK TOKK TOKK—_

_HEI!_

_-_

_-_

"Na-ru-mi-SAAAAAN! Buka pintunya, dasar pemalas!"

-

-

Ah.

Sepertinya ia lupa kalau ada satu orang yang selalu setia menghancurkan hari liburnya setiap minggu.

-----

"**SUDAH **kuduga itu kau."

Ketukan yang tiba-tiba menggila itu benar-benar membuat Ayumu terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Masih memakai kaus tidurnya yang sudah butut, disambarnya jaket yang tergantung di dinding dan dengan langkah panjang-panjang cepat pergi ke pintu depan. Karena setahunya, kalau didiamkan lebih lama lagi, gadis itu bisa saja menghancurkan pintu. Dan memang hampir.

Yuizaki Hiyono berdiri dengan wajah tanpa dosa begitu pintu dibuka. "Selamat pagi, Tukang tidur! Kupikir kau sudah mati!" Sapanya riang seperti biasa. Tangannya tidak kosong hari ini. Gadis itu membawa beberapa kantung plastik, entah isinya apa.

_Benar, kan,_ gerutu Ayumu dalam hati.

"Nyaris, kalau kau terus mengetuk dan akhirnya menghancurkan pintu rumahku," sahut Ayumu sambil menguap lebar. Ia menunduk dan mengambil kantung-kantung plastik di tangan gadis itu. "Apa ini? Oleh-oleh?" tanyanya sambil berlalu ke ruang tengah.

Mendengar nada setengah menyindir itu, Hiyono cuma nyengir. "Mungkin bisa juga dianggap begitu," katanya sambil melepas sepatu dan mengikuti Ayumu ke dalam rumah. "Ah, tapi tenang saja! Aku tak punya rencana mengajakmu keluar kali ini, Narumi-san!" ia berkata seakan-akan itu adalah suatu keberuntungan besar (dan bagi Ayumu, itu mungkin ya).

"Lalu?" Terdengar bunyi dentingan gelas sementara Ayumu menyiapkan teh. "Mengapa harus ada acara mengetuk segala? Biasanya kau tidak sesopan itu sampai harus mengetuk pintu."

Memang. Baginya, Hiyono masuk dengan cara mengetuk pintu itu janggal. Karena—berdasarkan beberapa peristiwa ke belakang—gadis cerewet itu selalu masuk begitu saja, menerobos ke kamar dan langsung berteriak untuk membangunkannya. Atau tiba-tiba saja gadis itu sudah muncul di dapur dan minum teh dengan santainya.

Atau yang paling parah: kemarin dulu, karena dia tidak bangun-bangun, menggelitikinya agar dia bangun dan mau menemani gadis itu menonton resital piano Eyes Rutherford. Kalau ingin tahu, digelitiki agar kau bangun tidur itu benar-benar sangat menderita.

Dan sepertinya makin parah saja sejak Ayumu memberikan salah satu duplikat kuncinya pada gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu—tapi, oke. Siapa suruh memberi gadis itu kunci? Jadi dia tak bisa mempermasalahkannya juga meskipun kadang ia berpikir seharusnya sesekali Hiyono ditahan dengan alasan mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hiyono hanya tertawa kecil. "Aaah, jangan sinis begitu, Narumi-san. Paling tidak aku sudah membantumu bangun pagi, kan?" ujarnya sembari mengambil teh yang baru saja disediakan Ayumu, dan langsung meminumnya. "Lagipula, seharusnya kau menyadari kalau aku memiliki kepentingan yang cukup serius hari ini, mengingat aku datang dengan cara normal yang amat sopan—" Ayumu berjengit mendengar kata 'sopan'. "Aku datang untuk minta tolong."

"Apa?" Ayumu hanya menjawab sekenanya, sambil melihat sekilas isi kantong plastik milik Hiyono. Beberapa kotak _cooking chocolate_, rasberi, susu, krim encer, tepung, walnut... Cowok itu cuma bisa mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

Gadis berambut kecokelatan itu mengerjapkan mata. "Aku ingin diajari memasak!" jelasnya tangkas.

-

-

Giliran Ayumu yang menatap gadis itu dengan mata nyaris meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

"HAH?"

-----

**YUIZAKI** Hiyono. Tujuh belas tahun, Kelas 2 Shiritsu Tsukiomi Gakuen, perempuan. Jabatan: Ketua klub Koran Sekolah—dan satu-satunya anggota. Keahlian: mencari informasi, memata-matai orang, ahli menyusup, melakukan _hacking _pada _database server_, bahkan mengambil informasi dari kepolisian. Keahlian tambahan: memainkan boneka tangan, menggunakan boneka tangan sebagai senjata, bela diri standar, dan merayu Narumi Ayumu untuk membagi makan siangnya. Hobi utama: mencari informasi dan mencuri bekal makan siang Ayumu. Hobi tambahan: menyanyikan lagu aneh ciptaan sendiri.

Benar-benar satu hal yang mengejutkan bila tiba-tiba saja gadis itu datang dan minta diajari untuk memasak. Ayumu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sejak kapan "gadis" ini jadi berlagak kewanita-wanitaan? Padahal, baru saja kemarin—seperti biasa—Hiyono memakan bekal buatannya dengan lahap. Yah, setelah berkali-kali dia kecurian bekal makan siang, akhirnya Ayumu memutuskan untuk membuat dua kotak bento saja (yang diterima Hiyono setiap hari dengan berurai air mata).

"Tunggu." Ayumu masih menatap gadis itu sangsi. "Kau serius?"

Hiyono merengut sambil bangkit dari meja dan berkacak pinggang. "Serius, dong! Memangnya kau meragukanku, ya, Narumi-san?" katanya cepat. "Aku datang ke sini dengan sungguh-sungguh, karena itu kuharap kau juga menerima dengan sungguh-sungguh!" tatapan matanya berkilat saat mengatakannya. "...Dan kuharap kau mau menerimanya karena biasanya aku yang membantumu. Iya, kan?"

"Uh—" Ayumu menarik napas, menatap Hiyono yang matanya sudah berkilauan, "aku memang sering memasak untuk diri sendiri, tapi kalau mengajari orang..."

"Apa?" suara Hiyono merendah saat mengatakan hal itu. "—Begitu, ya? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali membantumu, lho, Narumi-san. Aneh sekali. Padahal memasak itu 'kan keahlianmu? Ah, sayang... kalau begitu... apa kusebarkan saja 'yang itu', ya?" gadis itu terkekeh dengan suara rendah sambil mengeluarkan _notes _saktinya. "bahwa Narumi Ayumu sebenarnya..."

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil membaca kalimat berikutnya dengan gaya pidato resmi, "saat tidur di sekolah, dia pernah menyebutkan nama—"

"STOOOOOP, STOOOOOOOP!" teriak Ayumu keras-keras sebelum Hiyono membuka mulutnya lagi (beberapa detik kemudian dia baru sadar, sebetulnya tidak usah dihentikan pun tidak apa-apa. di rumah hanya ada mereka berdua, kan?). dan secepat itu juga Hiyono langsung tutup mulut, kembali tersenyum lebar, dengan aura yang...

Dan tiba-tiba saja rasanya ada kipas angin berukuran raksasa yang menerbangkan salju artifisial dengan latar belakang gunung salju di belakang Ayumu, membuat cowok itu tak kuasa menolak—tepatnya, tak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku menyerah!" kata Ayumu, mulai capek. Heran, padahal belum ada satu jam sejak Hiyono datang. Kalau ada gadis satu ini, hidupnya benar-benar jadi berisik... dan sikap manisnya hanya muncul kalau dia ada maunya saja._ Huh, dasar!_

"Waaah, terima kasih, Na-ru-mi-_kuuun_! Kau benar-benar bijak!" sorak Hiyono dengan penuh kegembiraan dan jeritan hati penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu, bantu aku, ya?"

"Kalau begitu, hentikan 'Narumi-kun'mu itu. Mengerikan."

"Iya, iya..."

-----

"**ADA **celemek yang bisa aku pakai, tidak?" tanya Hiyono semangat. "Aku butuh benda itu—sebagai penyemangat diri sendiri."

"Ambil saja di lemari di pojok dapur, sebelah kanan bawah," kata Ayumu sambil mengeluarkan timbangan dan mangkuk besar dari lemari di sisi lain. "Karena bahan-bahan yang kau bawa itu hanya bisa dipakai untuk membuat kue, jadinya agak repot. Memangnya apa yang mau kau buat dengan bahan-bahan itu?"

"Tidak tahu!" sahut gadis itu riang, membuat kepala Ayumu hampir saja membentur pintu lemari. Dia menengok ke arah Hiyono—yang masih tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Karena aku tidak membuat persiapan apapun, jadi aku beli saja yang menurutku menarik dan membawanya kemari. Lagipula, kau pasti tahu kira-kira apa yang bisa dibuat dari bahan-bahan ini, kan?" kata Hiyono sembari membentangkan tangannya di atas lautan bahan—eh, belanjaan yang sudah dibongkar di atas meja.

"Hhhhh...." Ayumu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Paling tidak putuskan dulu, dong! Memangnya begitu ya, sikap orang yang ingin belajar memasak, hah?" sentaknya galak ("jangan serius amat kenapa, sih!"—Hiyono berbalik berteriak dari dalam lemari). "Uhh... kalau begitu biarkan aku berpikir sebentar, oke? Tolong bereskan barang-barang yang tadi aku keluarkan ini."

Hiyono nyengir lebar dan melakukan gerakan hormat ala tentara. "Ba-iiiik!" kata gadis itu ceria, dan langsung bergerak. Saat Ayumu mengeluarkan mangkuk-mangkuk dan timbangan, memang ada barang lain yang harus dikeluarkan untuk mengambil barang tersebut. Karena itu, Hiyono mengambil sebuah kursi pendek. Agak berjingkat, ia naik dan memasuk-masukkan kembali barang yang tidak akan dipakai—seperti panci tekan dan _pyrex_.

Di sudut ruangan, Ayumu berkutat di meja makan. Tangannya memilah-milah bahan makanan yang kemarin dibeli Hiyono di atas meja. Cokelat-cokelat-gula. Tepung-walnut-jus rasberi... hmmm. Sekali waktu ekspresinya tampak berpikir keras, lalu tampak bosan, lalu tampak seperti menemukan sesuatu, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi, lalu menggaruk kepalanya bingung, lalu nyaris tertidur, lalu berpikir lagi.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu hanya tersenyum dalam hati saat memikirkan hal itu. Baginya, wajah Ayumu yang seperti itu benar-benar berbeda dibanding saat memikirkan kasus. Cowok itu memang selalu serius dalam hal apapun. Saat mencari keberadaan kakaknya, saat memikirkan kakak iparnya, saat melindunginya. Begitu banyak hal yang sudah dia lakukan—dan yang menyebalkan, cowok itu masih saja menganggap dirinya tidak berguna.

Hmmm. Padahal, ekspresi adik kelasnya itu saat sedang memikirkan masakan lucu sekali, kan?

-----

"**JANGAN **diaduk cepat begitu! Ini campurannya lembut, jadi harus diaduk perlahan. Per-la-han, dengan gerakan memutar seperti ini."

Hiyono cuma mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan melakukan gerakan seperti yang dicontohkan Ayumu tadi. Namun, sepertinya dia malah mengulang gerakan sebelumnya. Ayumu membelalakkan mata ke arah gadis bermata madu itu.

"Hiiieeee, maaaaf!" Hiyono melompat menghindar dari timpukan buku memasak yang dipegang Ayumu. "Habis, aku juga 'kan memang baru kali ini belajar membuat kue! Paling tidak kau harus sedikit kompromi, Narumi-san!" katanya merajuk.

Ayumu melipat tangan di dada mendengar alasan itu. "Kau yang meminta lebih dulu, bukan? Kalau kau tidak mau serius, aku juga malas." Cowok itu menatap Hiyono galak—yang kecepatan adukannya mendadak melambat. "Lagipula... memangnya ini kali pertama kau masuk ke dapur?" tanyanya, dengan pandangan aneh campur sinis.

Hiyono angkat bahu. "Aku memang tinggal sendirian, tapi aku paling malas memasak. Kau tahu itu, kan? Aku cuma bisa buat mi instan, lalu kari instan, lalu..."

"Ya—stop." Ayumu menggerakkan tangannya malas. "Memang kau bukan tipe perempuan seperti itu, ya. Kau lebih suka mengumpulkan informasi tentang keburukan orang lain daripada membuat makanan—dan lebih suka mengambil makanan orang." Cowok itu bergumam sembari memasukkan mangkuk kosong ke dalam bak cuci. Dan tentu saja, melipatgandakan porsi bekal yang harus dibawanya setiap hari.

"Mou, kadang kau berkata lebih dingin daripada yang kukira, Narumi-san!" protes gadis itu sambil memasukkan tepung dan telur ('Ah, KAU—jangan dimasukkan sekaligus!"), lalu kembali mengaduknya, membuat gumpalan adonan. "Aku juga dulu pernah berusaha memasak sendiri. Hmmm..." wajah Hiyono mulai tampak berpikir. "Ah! Ada!"

"Kapan? Jangan bilang itu praktek PKK."

"Bukan, bodoh!" potong Hiyono sewot, membuat cowok itu tertawa kecil. "Sewaktu kecil dulu, aku pernah suka pada seorang anak laki-laki yang menjadi kakak kelasku di SD. Dia jahil sekali! Tapi, entah mengapa, aku begitu semangat menjelang hari Valentine."

Ayumu mengangkat alis. Valentine—dan cewek berisik pendulang gosip. _Sungguh bukan paduan yang cocok._

Gadis itu menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan kisah masa kecilnya dengan semangat sambil menuangkan adonan kue ke dalam loyang, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam oven yang tadi sudah disiapkan Ayumu. "Aku ingin membuatkan cokelat. Klasik sekali, bukan? Beberapa hari sebelum hari itu, aku bersama teman-temanku pergi ke toko terdekat dan membeli bahan-bahannya. Kami akan membuat sendiri-sendiri... ah, iya. Rasanya senang sekali saat membuatkan sesuatu untuk orang lain."

"Lalu? Kau melakukannya, tidak?" tanya Ayumu sambil lalu, membuka botol jus rasberi dan menuangkannya dalam mangkuk. Mencampurnya dengan _cornstach, _dan srrt! seperti sulap, jus di mangkuk itu mengental, mengental, mengental—menjadi pasta. Pasta Rasberi. _Raspberry paste. _Hm, apapun. Yang pasti, aroma dari pasta yang masih panas itu menggugah hidung.

Hiyono hanya ber-_Woooooow _saat melihat cara cowok itu mencampur rasberi dan _cornstach _menjadi pasta. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan gadis itu tertawa.

"Sayang sekali, aku begitu bodoh sehingga mencampurkan cokelatnya dengan air, dan bukan mengetimnya! Jadi, cokelat yang sudah kubeli dengan uang saku seminggu itu, kandas begitu saja. Dan aku menghabiskan sore dengan mengunyah cokelat liat bercampur air!"

Mendadak tubuh tegap yang sedang mengaduk pasta itu berguncang.

Dan,

**HMMMF HA HA HAKH HMMMMFFF! UHUK UHUK.**

(maaf, anggap saja itu tadi suara batuk—dan tawa—yang tertahan.)

"Apa? kau mencampurnya dengan air? Jenius—" Ayumu terbatuk keras sampai harus menghentikan kegiatannya, dan memberikannya ke tangan Hiyono—memberi tanda ia yang harus melanjutkan. "—kurasa itu bukan cara yang baik untuk memulai pengalaman di dapur. Ha—"

"Huh, berisik! Biarkan saja, dong! Memang aku hanya rakyat jelata yang bodoh, tidak mengerti apa-apa, dan ceroboh, tidak seperti—" Hiyono menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Tuan Muda Jenius Narumi Ayumu yang di usia segitu sudah pandai bermain piano dan memasak sekaligus, hm? Maaf saja kalau aku tidak pandai!" kata Hiyono dengan wajah merengut, membuat Ayumu jadi ingin tertawa lagi.

"Ah." Ayumu berhenti terbatuk, "apa karena itu kau berhenti memasak?"

"Hah? Tidak juga," sahut Hiyono cepat. "Tapi memang, aku jarang, JARANG sekali memasak sendiri dengan serius—kecuali ada tujuan tertentu!"

"Lalu apa?"

Hiyono berkacak pinggang—bangga. "Tentu saja, MALAS!"

-

-

Ada gunung es patah di belakang Ayumu, jatuh ke dalam lautan lepas—_BURR_, dengan deburan keras. Hiyono hanya tertawa. "Ah, ovennya berbunyi!" katanya cepat, dan ia langsung berlari menghampiri oven, meninggalkan Ayumu yang sudah kehabisan ekspresi.

-----

**HASIL **akhirnya adalah kue.

Yup, kue Brownies. Dengan cokelat yang banyak dan aroma vanila menggelitik penciuman. Oh, dan tambahan walnut—tadi Hiyono menambahkan BANYAK walnut. Hiyono mengeluarkan kue itu hati-hati seperti sedang mengusung _omikoshi _emas. Ayumu mengawasi di belakangnya, dengan tatapan khawatir—bukan soal tangan gadis itu menyentuh bagian atas oven yang panas, tapi takut kuenya jatuh.

"Hmmm, sepertinya hasil ujicoba dapur pertamaku berhasil, ya?" kata Hiyono memastikan—setelah mencuil ujung kue itu dan memakannya sedikit. "Haaa, ternyata kalau dicoba bisa juga!" katanya gembira—sekali lagi, mencubit kue dan memakannya lagi. pahit, manis—aromanya pun lembut. Dalam hatinya ada _banner _melayang bertuliskan _MISSION SUCCEED_ dengan tambahan kembang api. Oh, yeah.

"Paling tidak kau tidak menghancurkan dapur." Ayumu muncul di belakangnya, membawa mangkuk pasta. Hiyono tersenyum masam. "Ngomong-ngomong, kue ini mau diapakan? Mau dibungkus saja?"

"Tidak usah," kata Hiyono sambil mengambil pisau dan mengirisnya, "begini saja."

Lagi-lagi Ayumu mengerutkan kening. "Ha? Kau membuat ini untuk diberikan, kan?"

"He? Mengapa kau tahu?" Hiyono balik bertanya, "memang. Aku membuat ini buatmu, kok."

Butuh beberapa menit untuk mencerna pernyataan Hiyono.

-

-

-

"HEH?"

-

-

-

-----

**SUNGGUH**. Bahkan Ayumu merasa dia tak pernah merasakan hari seaneh ini. "Apa, ini buatku?" dia menunjuk kue yang sudah diiris-iris itu, dan ia mendapatkan jawaban anggukan tegas. Sekali lagi, cowok itu mendadak merasa kepalanya sakit sekaligus pusing dalam waktu yang sama.

"Hmmm... ini tanggal empat belas Maret, kan? Jadi aku harus memberikan padamu sesuatu, kan?" Hiyono mengambil piring kecil dari lemari, mengindahkan wajah Ayumu yang masih kaget. "Setidaknya, karena kau suka membuatkanku makanan, kupikir aku harus berterima kasih padamu." Gadis itu nyengir melihat ekspresi melongo cowok di hadapannya. "Hei! Setidaknya, bilang terima kasih, dong!"

Sejenak Ayumu merasa salah tingkah. "Eh—apa? Oh, ya—tapi... tunggu. Bukannya kau meminta diaajari olehku, heh?" protesnya cepat, meskipun dengan ekspresi yang masih bingung. "Ini aneh, tahu! Bukannya bodoh kalau kau meminta diajari pada orang yang justru kau beri—MMPH!"

"Memangnya tidak boleh, ya? Yang kutahu, yang paling pintar memasak hanya Narumi-san, kan?" gadis itu menjawab polos sambil menyuapkan sepotong kue pada cowok itu, seakan hal yang dilakukannya biasa saja. "Aku ingin membuatkanmu sesuatu yang enak, mengingat waktu kita berdua piknik dulu kau mengejek masakanku. Jadi, kali ini aku ingin buat sesuatu yang enak. Dan untuk itu, aku harus belajar pada yang pintar!"

Tawa Ayumu rasanya benar-benar ingin meledak. Tapi, tahan saja.

"Dasar bodoh..." Ayumu mengambil lagi sepotong kue, "ini 'kan bulan Maret?"

"Ya? Lalu?"

Tangan Ayumu terulur, menepuk kepala gadis itu—sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilakukannya. Dilihatnya gadis itu merengut, dan ia hanya menyeringai. "Bukannya empat belas Maret itu, laki-laki yang memberikan hadiah pada perempuan, dan bukannya perempuan pada laki-laki?" tanyanya sambil memandang gadis itu lurus-lurus. "Ba—ka."

Tampak wajah Hiyono agak memerah mendengar hal itu. "Iya, aku tahu, kok!" sahutnya sambil ikut memakan kuenya, "tapi karena Februari kemarin aku tak membuat apa-apa—ah, dan karena baru awal bulan kemarin kau membuatkan bekal untukku—jadi baru aku buat sekarang! Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula rasanya enak!"

"Hmmmm..." Ayumu bergumam, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kue. "Konyol sekali. Ini sama saja dengan memakan kue buatanku sendiri...."

_Empat belas Maret, ya..._

"_KITA_, kaaaaan?" Hiyono berteriak galak, mengerutkan bibir mendengar kalimat itu, "Narumi-saaaaan! Berapa kali aku bilang kau harus lebih menghargai orang lain? Setelah kau mengalami banyak hal, kau masih belum belajar juga, kan! Hari libur itu bukan untuk disia-siakan, tahu! Bahkan madoka-neesan pun berkata bahwa kau adalah orang yang arogan, sombong, dan juga cuek pada keadaan sekitar! Lalu—"

"Aaaaah, terserah kau saja." Ayumu berbalik sambil menunduk dan membuka lemari es lagi. "Kau mau apa?"

"—bengis, sok tahu, dan—eh?" Hiyono menghentikan kata-katanya, menatap Ayumu tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Kau mau membantuku memasak, bukan?" cowok itu menyeringai melihat mata besar Hiyono yang membulat. "Mungkin kita butuh makan siang yang agak asin karena benda ini manis sekali," Ia menunjuk kue yang tinggal setengahnya. "Kau mau apa?"

Sunyi sejenak, lalu gadis itu tersenyum lebar menanggapi. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita buat sukiyaki saja? Dengan daging yang banyaaak?"

"Kau serius mengatakan kalau kau ingin masakan dengan daging yang banyak? Setahuku beratmu sudah naik tiga kilo dan—ADUH!"

-

-

Pagi, hari libur, dan Hiyono. Bukan kombinasi yang bagus memang, karena setiap Ayumu bertemu dengan tiga kata kunci itu, ia selalu mengalami hal-hal aneh—kalau tidak bisa dibilang, memusingkan dan menyusahkan. Tapi kalau ditambahkan dengan kue dan kado, kesan itu mungkin bisa sedikit berubah, meskipun tetap saja aneh.

Tapi kali ini, rasanya agak berbeda.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

_Approx. Words: 3,065_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (13-3-2009)**

Butuh waktu seminggu untuk menyelesaikan cerita yang ini. Timelinenya kali ini bisa mengambil waktu di sekitar volume 12-13, mungkin? Saya berpikir mungkin mereka masih punya waktu luang untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti ini. (Dan tolong, singkirkan dulu Hizumi si antitesis. Hahaha.) Ide ini memang muncul duluan. Soalnya, karakter Ayumu itu bener-bener kompleks, kan? Lucu aja, liat Ayumu yang punya _piercing,_ pintar daam pelajaran dan olahraga, dan cakep pula, pinter main piano juga, tapi arogan dan cuek bebek, dan pintar masak. Kali ini saya ingin menonjolkan sisi kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Sosok Ayumu di manga dan anime paling keren (baca: seksi), kalau dia lagi... masak. Hihihi.

Tapi, karakternya di fic ini juga lebih berkembang—dia tidak searogan dulu, lebih fleksibel. Meskipun agak OOC karena dia tertawa sampai lebih dari sekali dalam satu hari **==3==**;;, tapi lumayan lah. Seperti biasa, saya juga mengambil elemen dari manga maupun anime. Misalnya cerita waktu mereka akan nonton resital piano Eyes—Ayumu bener-bener 'ngakak penuh penderitaan' waktu itu. Hiyono juga memang suka masuk seenaknya. Soal saat Ayumu dan Hiyono piknik (dan Ayumu mengejek makanan buatannya), itu diambil dari anime episode terakhir.

Kalau soal kunci duplikat? Uhm, itu memang agak sedikit maju, sih. Itu baru muncul menjelang akhir seri manga, sebenarnya. Selain kunci rumah, Ayumu juga memberikan –_piiiiiiiipspoilerpiiiiiip-_, hahaha. Tapi, ngga apa lah muncul di sini. Biar nyambung aja. Begitu juga dengan Ayumu yang akhirnya membuatkan bekal untuk Hiyono, itu hanya ada di manga (animenya ngegantung, sih...).

Saya ngga nyangka bisa dapet review dari fandom ngga terkenal ini... tapi mungkin karena ini juga ikut challenge, ya. Dan dengan abalnya, saya malah belum review yang lain. Baca juga belum sempat. Sebagai pemilik challenge, harusnya saya ngasih review, ya? Hihihi. Oke, kita jawab saja sekaligus...

Kayaknya kok malah pada penasaran sama blade children, ya? Hehe. Saya juga suka kok smaa mereka. Ada rencama sih untuk bikin yang berfokus pada blade children, tapi nanti, habis ini selesai. Pada dasarnya, memang Blade children itu villain, tapi bukan juga. Karena manga ini memang sangat kompleks (dan itu yang bikin saya jatuh cinta). Karakternya berada pada zona abu-abu. Tiap orang punya sisi baik maupun buruk—dan juga rahasia. Bahkan cewek seberisik dan sepolos Hiyono, yang selalu berkata bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sisi Ayumu. (spoiler lagi... haha)

Tadinya sih mau dibikin berhubungan... tapi kok kayaknya jadi misah-misah gini? Okelah, saya mah nurut ide aja, deh. Tapi, saya pastikan bagian terakhir alias white day, akan ada mangaverse spoilers—alias ending yang bikin saya teriak-teriak kesenengan itu, haha. Dan selain itu... memang serial ini isinya bishies semua. COWOK GANTENG CEWEK CANTIK BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANAAAAA... ahaha.

Terus...

Oke, cukup rambling saya di sini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


	3. Yang Terbaik

**Disclaimer **Spiral © Eita Mizuno and Shirodaira Kyou

**AN **Seluruh fic di seri ini timelinenya mengambil waktu setelah berakhirnya anime dan menjelang sampai berakhirnya manga. _Today's theme: Photograph._

* * *

**Yang Terbaik**

_Photograph_

* * *

-----

_Let us be of good cheer, remembering that the misfortunes hardest to bear are those that will never happen._

— _**James Russell Lowell**_

-----

**BEBERAPA **kali Ayumu menyangka otaknya mengalami kerusakan.

Pertama, saat ia setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan Hiyono dalam penyelesaian kasus. Kedua, saat ia menuruti permintaan gadis itu untuk membelikannya _Strawberry Parfait._

Lalu, setelah insiden bom, tertidur (tepatnya, menidurkan diri) di bahu gadis itu. Di stasiun. Saat jam pulang kantor. Dan telepon. Oke, cukup.

Setelah itu, memberikan boneka dari UFO _catcher _(yang akhirnya terambil setelah banyak gangguan, bahkan dari yang meminta—dan jadi tontonan orang).

Kemudian, membuatkan bekal untuknya.

Lalu, yang paling fatal—memberikan akses bebas memasuki apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

Bagaimana dengan membiarkan gadis itu membawanya kemana-mana? Atau mengagetkannya? Atau, atau, atau? Saking banyaknya, mungkin tidak usah dihitung lagi.

Hari ini tanggal 31 Desember. Suhu turun drastis akhir-akhir ini, membuat pepohonan meranggas, dan jalanan sesekali ditutupi salju tipis. Liburan musim dingin sudah berlangsung beberapa minggu, natal sudah lewat, dan malam ini malam tahun baru. Ayumu tadinya sudah berencana akan melewatkan malam tahun baru dengan menonton acara Kouhaku saja di NHK, lalu pukul dua belas malam pergi ke kuil—sendirian. Begitulah. Madoka? Oh, kakak iparnya itu terlalu sibuk rupanya, karena bahkan di akhir tahun pun banyak yang harus diselesaikan. Ayumu sendiri cuek-cuek saja. ia tak punya rencana khusus tahun baru ini.

Yah, sampai kemarin. Kali ini mungkin otaknya memang benar-benar sudah rusak.

"KAMI PULAAANG!" pintu apartemen terbuka dengan suara keras, bersamaan dengan angin akhir tahun yang ikut menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Hiii, dingin!" gadis itu mengeluh sambil meletakkan belanjaannya ke lantai, melompat ke sofa terdekat, dan menyelonjorkan kaki. Ia menoleh ke arah cowok yang baru saja menutup pintu dan akan melepas mantelnya. "Huuuh, pegal sekali! Sehabis beres-beres, lalu belanja... pantas saja, sih."

Ayumu mendelik dari balik mantel dan syal yang tengah dilepasnya. Ditatapnya Hiyono yang sedang santai di sofa dengan pandangan sebal. "'Kami pulang' apanya? Ini 'kan rumahku!" gerutunya sambil menggantung syal di gantungan dekat pintu.

Hiyono hanya nyengir. "Jangan galak-galak, gimana kalau kamu buatkan aku segelas cokelat panas saja? Dingiiin, kan?" kata gadis itu mengelak, setengah merajuk, sambil memasang wajah memohon.

Ayumu menoleh ke arah gadis itu, dan mengeluarkan ekspresi dinginnya yang legendaris. "Terserah. Memangnya siapa yang mau membuatkan untukmu? Ada dapur, dan kau punya kaki serta tangan, kerjakan saja sendiri. Aku mau masak untuk nanti sore." Ia beranjak dari meja makan, lalu pergi ke dapur, dan membuka kantong plastik berisi belanjaan. Dua jam berjalan di kawasan pertokoan, terang saja kantong plastik itu sudah sedingin es.

Dan bibir gadis itu pun berkerut. "Mou, Narumi-san memang kejam! Padahal lihat, apa yang kita lakukan hari ini!" gerutunya sambil melebarkan lengan. "Masa' kau tidak mau menghargai usahaku ini?"

Ayumu menatap Hiyono lurus-lurus. Lalu ke ruangan yang baru saja didekorasi ulang. Yah, sepagian mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal. Mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, melap furnitur, bahkan menggeser dan memindahkannya ke posisi yang baru. Majalah lama ditumpuk dan diikat untuk dibuang, begitu juga dengan sampah besar—Ayumu sampai heran, gadis itu begitu teliti sampai membuat perjanjian dengan pemilik kompleks apartemen itu (untuk membuang sampah besar, harus ada janji dulu, memang).

Helaan napas panjang.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terima kasih, terima kasih." Melihat tingkah Hiyono sekarang—yang mulai melancarkan jurus meratap maut—tanpa menoleh lagi cowok itu segera beranjak ke dapur dan melakukan pekerjaannya siang ini, memasak. Yah, banyak yang harus dikerjakan, mengingat nanti sore akan ada banyak tamu. Gara-gara ide ini, tahun barunya yang tadinya akan dilewatkan dengan tidur seharian, harus berubah. Huh.

Tapi, hei, akui saja. Bukannya dia tak mau, sih...

"Narumi-san, jangan lupa siapkan bahan untuk yakiniku nanti malam, ya? Tadi sudah beli banyak daging, kan?" kepala Hiyono terjulur dari balik lemari, membuat Ayumu lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya kesal. "Ah, aku juga mau _mousse _yang kau buatkan minggu lalu! Hizumi-kun juga pasti senang, karena dia suka yang manis-manis... ah, dan melon untuk Rio-san, lalu..."

"Jangan cuma menyuruh saja, lebih baik kau ikut membantu, tahu."

"Huh, Narumi-san memang dingin!"

"Ini bukan soal itu, bodoh!"

-----

"**...TERLALU** cerah," Ayumu melihat lagi sekeliling ruangan, menyipitkan mata melihat ruangan yang asalnya didominasi warna kelabu itu. sekarang, seluruh apartemennya jadi bernuansa kuning dan jingga. Hiyono membawa setumpuk barang dari _home center _kemarin. Hasilnya? Karena Ayumu tak sempat mengikuti gadis yang lincah kesana-kemari itu, ia membiarkan Hiyono mengambil apa yang disukainya. Dan ia yang tak terbiasa dengan warna cerah—mau tak mau harus menyipitkan mata melihat pemandangan serba benderang itu.

Hiyono menoleh. "Eh? Memangnya begitu, ya?" ia berdiri dari kardus yang tengah dibukanya, lalu ikut memperhatikan keadaan ruangan di sekeliling mereka. "Tidak apa-apa. aku memang ingin begitu! Bagus, kan? Suasananya jadi cerah dan hangat. Kalau dibiarkan warnanya kelabu seperti mendung begitu, nanti kita tidak semangat!" Gadis itu menerangkan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apanya? Rasanya musim dingin berubah jadi musim gugur." Komentar Ayumu. "Dan jadi agak—_perempuan_." Lanjutnya, sambil mengiris-iris daging.

"Nah, itu yang kusebut dengan 'kaku', Narumi-san!" potong gadis itu cepat dengan ekspresi menggurui. "Tahun baru itu, kita harus semangat! Dan bagiku, semangat itu harus berwarna cerah! Huh, memang kau ini tidak punya darah, huh..."

Gadis itu kembali menggerundel sendirian sambil membongkar isi kardus itu. Ayumu hanya tersenyum masam. Kaku, katanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin membalas, bukan dia yang kaku, tapi cewek itu yang terlalu 'lentur', kan? _Tapi, oh, sudahlah_. Ia kembali menekuni kegiatannya mencuci sayuran.

Jadi, kebetulan kemarin mereka bertemu di toko buku. Lalu pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba saja masuk ke soal tahun baru. Dan soal _osoji_—bersih-bersih menjelang musim semi.

Yah, dari situlah kejadian hari ini bermula.

Menurut Hiyono, apartemen Ayumu dan Madoka memang bagus dan cukup luas, namun suasananya terlalu kaku. Padahal, kalau tahun baru (katanya), suasananya harus hangat dan cerah. Dan secepat itu pula, gadis itu sudah membeberkan rencana 'indah'nya, mendekorasi apartemen, lalu mereka bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama. Tidak hanya Ayumu, Hiyono, dan Madoka; tapi juga yang lain.

Dan begitu diberitahukan pada Madoka, rencana itu gol dengan mudah. Wanita itu bahkan memberikan kartu kreditnya untuk dipakai berbelanja—suatu hal yang jarang terjadi. Memang sih, Ayumu bisa melihat niat lain—misalnya, kakaknya itu minta dibuatkan yakiniku untuk pesta ini—tapi 'kan tetap saja. Di telepon, Madoka bahkan langsung berencana pulang kantor lebih cepat! Yah, kalau tidak bisa dibilang keajaiban, Ayumu tidak tahu lagi harus disebut apa.

"Ngapain kau di situ?" tanya Ayumu saat ia sudah hampir selesai dengan mengiris bahan-bahan masakannya. Hiyono masih berkutat di sudut ruangan, tampak berpikir. "Kukira apartemen ini sudah selesai, er—dibereskan."

Hiyono menoleh. "Ah, bukan begitu! Aku sedang mencari foto," katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan beberapa lembar foto lama dari lemari televisi. Ia menekuni lagi lembaran-lembaran itu, terkikik geli. "Banyak juga ternyata, ya? Mengapa kau tidak memajangnya, Narumi-san? Lihat, ada foto ini juga—" ia memperlihatkan selembar foto pada Ayumu, yang langsung membelalakkan mata.

"Oi! Mengapa foto itu bisa ada padamu?" Ayumu berusaha mengambil foto itu, namun luput. "Seenaknya saja membongkar lemari orang!"

"Hei, aku yang membereskan lemari ini, jadi aku menemukannya!" Hiyono berlari menghindari kejaran cowok itu, lalu melompat ke sofa. "Jadi aku menemukannya. Kau yang menyuruhku membereskan lemari itu tadi, 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi bukan untuk itu—apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" Ayumu berlari ke balik sofa, tapi gadis itu sudah pergi ke sisi lain dapur. "Jangan bilang—"

"Tentu saja, aku sedang mencari foto yang bagus untuk dipajang, bodoh!" Hiyono menjawab sambil tertawa lebar. Ia melihat foto itu lagi, lalu tertawa kecil melihat Ayumu berukuran mini yang sedang memegang piala _concour_. "Ini sewaktu kau memenangkan lomba piano, ya? Eh, sebentar... ini waktu umurmu berapa?"

Ayumu—yang akhirnya menyerah mengejar Hiyono, dan memilih untuk duduk di sebelah gadis itu, memilah-milah, menjawab sekenanya. "Mungkin waktu umur... dua belas tahun."

"Aiiiih~ tampangmu ini lucu sekaliii!" Hiyono tertawa riang melihat deretan foto-foto itu—sementara Ayumu tampak agak malu. Hampir semuanya foto Ayumu. Rata-rata memegang piala kejuaraan—_piano concour_, sains, debat. Hiyono memerhatikan dengan teliti. Mulai dari tingkat prefektur, sampai tingkat nasional—semuanya ada. Mengherankan juga, mengapa Ayumu tidak pindah jalur ke jalur profesional saja. Padahal hal itu sudah bisa dipastikan.

Terlebih, di Shiritsu sekarang—keberadaan Ayumu sama sekali tidak menonjol. Kalau saja tidak ada Hizumi, pasti Ayumu akan terus menutup diri. Berkat Hizumi yang mudah bergaul, membuat Ayumu mau tak mau jadi berkomunikasi juga dengan lingkungan teman-teman sekelasnya. Meskipun, sebisa mungkin Ayumu tak ingin menonjol (padahal murid-murid perempuan sudah mengakui kehebatannya dalam mengajar PKK).

Hiyono menarik napas panjang. Setidaknya, dia sudah sedikit lega. Karena mereka berbeda kelas—dan tingkatan—dia jadi tak setiap saat bisa melihat cowok itu di kelas. Melihat Ayumu yang makin lama makin populer saja akhir-akhir ini, memang membuatnya senang, sekaligus kesal juga—terutama dengan pamornya yang naik di kalangan murid perempuan _("Dalam minggu ini saja, sudah ada tiga perempuan yang mengajakmu pergi, Narumi-saaan! Dasar cowok rendaaaaaah!")_.

Terang saja, begitu tahu ada murid-pendiam-sombong yang ternyata ramah-pintar memasak-pelajaran-olahraga-dan bermain musik, gadis mana pun akan langsung mengejar. Dan untuk itu, Hiyono agak bangga juga, sih. Karena dia yang selalu berada di dekat cowok itu sejak awal! Iya, kan! Lagipula, cowok itu sama sekali tidak mengusirnya dan malah menolak gadis-gadis yang datang. (Meskipun dia tahu Ayumu melakukan itu karena dia berniat mengatakan perasaannya pada seseorang... sayangnya, itu bukan dia).

Yah, tapi mungkin, Hiyono tersenyum menatapi foto-foto di hadapannya, ada beberapa hal yang masih belum mengeluarkan rasa percaya diri Ayumu sepenuhnya.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Ayumu jengah, melihat ekspresi gadis itu. "Simpan foto-foto itu, pakai saja yang lain!" gerutunya.

"Eh?" Hiyono membalik-balik lembaran foto lain, "mengapa? Padahal ini kebanggaanmu, 'kan. Bukannya ini dari kontes piano yang untuk usia minimal empat belas tahun itu? tapi kau menang di usia dua belas. Hebat sekali! Tapi kau malah tidak tersenyum...." Hiyono memasang wajah menyesal. Memang, foto-foto

Tak ada ekspresi senang dari wajah cowok itu saat Hiyono memperlihatkan lagi beberapa foto. "Itu bukan apa-apa," katanya singkat, "Aniki menjuarai kontes itu pada usia sepuluh. Jadi aku tak ada apa-apanya."

"He?"

"Lagipula, Aniki sudah melakukan dengan debut pada usia dua belas tahun." Ayumu mengambil foto itu dari tangan Hiyono, lalu memerhatikan lembaran yang warnanya sudah agak memudar itu. "Permainan pianoku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Aniki. Lebih dari itu..." ia menghela napas, "permainanku hanya kopian dari permainan Aniki."

-

-

-----

"**DASAR **BODOOOOOOOOH!"

"HUWAAA!" Ayumu melompat menghindar sebelum bingkai foto kayu itu mengenai kepalanya. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dasar bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Hiyono tak memedulikan kata-kata Ayumu, dan mulai bergaya seperti pemeran utama komik cewek yang baru dijahili oleh pemeran utama cowok—memukuli badan Ayumu bertubi-tubi. "Dasar Narumi-san bodoh! Kamu ini membuatku kesal saja, tahu! Mengapa kamu malah berkata seperti itu, sih! Dasar, dasar, dasar!"

"O-oi, tunggu! Hoi, hentikan! Apa-apaan, sih!" Ayumu susah payah menghindari pukulan gadis itu, dan akhirnya berhasil menahan satu tangannya. "Oke, berhenti—jangan lakukan hal bodoh, deh! Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan—"

Hiyono memasang wajah cemberut—menghentikan kegiatan dramatisnya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak suka jika Narumi-san bicara seperti itu, kan? Mengapa kau masih saja menganggap dirimu ini rendah? Huh!"

Ayumu mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula bukan kau yang mengalami hal itu, kan!" Ia berbalik dan menumpukkan kembali foto-foto yang berantakan, tak memedulikan wajah Hiyono yang makin lama makin berkerut. "Aku memang tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu."

"Justru itu," Hiyono mengambil foto-foto itu, sementara Ayumu menghela napas lega karena gadis itu sudah kembali normal. "Ini sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan, dan kau hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Menyebalkan. Pantas saja kau disebut sombong, Narumi-san!" gerutunya sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto. "Bahkan kau sama sekali tak tersenyuuum!"

Ayumu mengernyit, menjauhkan hidung dari foto yang disodorkan Hiyono. Foto Ayumu kecil sedang bersama beberapa orang—memegang piala. Ada sosok kakaknya di sana, tersenyum lebar. Begitu juga orang tuanya.

Ah, iya. Dari sekian banyak foto itu, dia memang tak tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak tak suka.

"Apa sebegitu tidak sukanya kau dengan foto, Narumi-san?" tanya Hiyono, mengalihkan perhatian cowok itu. "Aku sih suka. Menyenangkan."

Ayumu menghela napas. Mungkin memang begitu, pikirnya. Sejak dulu selalu begitu. Kakaknya yang lahir dengan segala kehebatan dan kemampuan, sehingga dia seperti tenggelam dalam bayang-bayangnya. Semua selalu menyebut 'Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka'. Tak ada sekalipun yang menyebut nama 'Ayumu'. Ia sudah bosan. Selalu saja Kiyotaka yang muncul. Di koran, di televisi, di lingkungan sekitar. Semua itu sudah cukup membuat kepalanya sakit.

-----

"**MENURUTKU** tidak menyenangkan kalau kau tenggelam dan tidak terlihat oleh orang lain." Ayumu mengambil sebuah foto, memerhatikan sosok kakaknya yang samar. "Aku sudah bosan."

"Eh, maksudmu? Kau tidak menonjol, begitu?" Hiyono tertawa sendiri, "ah, mungkin itu gara-gara wajahmu tidak fotogenik—"

"Bukan begitu."

Seakan belum cukup, Kiyotaka seakan-akan mempermainkannya. Tak ada yang pernah menyebut nama 'Ayumu' sebagai 'Ayumu'. Selalu 'Kiyotaka'. Bahkan orang tuanya, bahkan... Madoka. Dan sekarang, apa lagi yang dilakukan si baka-aniki itu? Membuatnya bingung sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan kakaknya itu.

-

-

"_Kiyotaka-san bisa lebih baik darimu."_

"_Kiyotaka menjawab hanya sekali, lho."_

"_Kiyotaka sudah mampu menjadi pianis internasional, dan kau masih ada di sini? Apa gunanya?"_

"_Hei, itu adiknya Narumi Kiyotaka, kan?"_

"_Kau tak akan pernah bisa menyamai Kiyotaka... Narumi-otouto."_

"_Waaah, kau memang jenius! Tak mengherankan, kau memang adik dari Kiyotaka..."_

-

-

Semua kata-kata itu... omongan itu... segala hal. Bahkan pujian pun bisa terdengar begitu buruk di telinganya. Dan semua itulah alasannya menutup diri, menghentikan pianonya. Sekalipun kakaknya sendiri sudah memujinya, tak ada artinya bila dia selalu disamakan dengan kakaknya oleh orang lain—tidak, dianggap lebih rendah dari kakaknya.

Dan tak dianggap. Itu yang terburuk. Dan sering dialaminya.

"Narumi-san?"

"Eh—apa?" Dalam sekejap lamunan Ayumu buyar. "...Em... yah, memang bukan masalah fotonya, sih," ujarnya sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, ikut bersila di atas karpet yang baru saja dibersihkan. "Mungkin karena saat-saatnya selalu tak menyenangkan."

"Eh, jadi karena itu? Ah, Narumi-san benar-benar seperti anak kecil," komentar Hiyono sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, kalau mengenai hal yang disukai, bukankah kita tak usah menunggu pengakuan?"

"Hah?" Ayumu mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hiyono melipat tangannya di dada—dan Ayumu menghela napas. Sesi ceramah akan segera dimulai kalau sudah begini. "Kau selalu merasa tak suka, merasa tenggelam di balik bayang-bayang kakakmu, atau ingin melewatinya, atau menyamainya. Bukan hal yang bagus."

Wajah Ayumu berubah kesal. "Maksudmu, aku mencari pengakuan? Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin supaya..."

"Orang melihatmu. Dan mengakui bahwa kau sama hebatnya dengan kakakmu, bukan begitu?" Hiyono meneruskan kalimat Ayumu yang terpotong. "Itulah arogansimu, Narumi-san. Kalau begitu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyamai kakakmu, kan? Itu namanya ingin main seruduk saja."

"Lalu, harus bagaimana?" Wajah Ayumu benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Kau tidak mengerti! Saat kau sudah melakukan hal yang—"

Ayumu baru saja akan melanjutkan perkataannya, namun tangan Hiyono terulur, menyentuh wajahnya, menghentikannya untuk bicara lagi. Hiyono hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi cowok di hadapannya. Tangan itu tidak bergerak, tetap berada di sana sampai beberapa waktu, menahannya untuk bicara—meskipun sentuhan itu tidak menutup mulutnya.

"Aku mengerti." Hiyono tersenyum lembut, jemarinya perlahan menggelitik pipi Ayumu. "Memangnya, siapa lagi yang paling mengerti? Ayo, coba jawab pertanyaanku. Pasti kau tidak bisa." Gadis itu tertawa melihat Ayumu yang langsung memalingkan wajah. "Narumi-san sudah melakukan banyak hal dengan sepenuh hatinya. Aku yang paling tahu hal itu. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?"

Di luar, yang terdengar hanya desir angin. Dan deru angin yang menggoyangkan gorden. Sudah hampir pukul tiga. Selain itu sunyi.

"Uh—" agak canggung, tangan Ayumu menelusuri jemari gadis itu, yang berakhir di wajahnya sendiri. "Kau yakin?"

Hiyono kembali tertawa kecil. Sial, pikir Ayumu kesal, entah kenapa, saat begini, dia benar-benar tak bisa melawan gadis itu. "Karena kupikir, melakukan hal yang kusukai sudah cukup. Aku tak butuh pengakuan dari orang lain!" terangnya cepat, "Narumi-san juga harus begitu. Kau punya banyak hal yang kau sukai. Mengapa harus mundur hanya karena orang lain tidak mengakuimu?"

Ayumu terdiam.

Selalu. Ya, dia selalu berusaha. Selalu belajar, berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Namun ia selalu saja tak dapat menyamai kakaknya. Kalaupun bisa, tak ada yang menghargainya. Karena itu semua hanya dianggap sebagai 'suatu hal yang wajar'.

-

-

Lalu? Apa yang dia cari?

"Ada hal baik sayang untuk dilewatkan hanya karena saat seperti itu, tahu!" Hiyono akhirnya menurunkan tangannya, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan foto-foto lama itu. "Nah! Jadi? Kau mau pakai yang mana?" tanya gadis itu, memberikan beberapa foto yang kelihatannya sudah dipilih.

Ayumu terdiam. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepala. "Sudahlah, bereskan saja."

"Haaaaah?" Hiyono lagi-lagi merengut, "jadi kau masih belum memikirkan kata-kataku tadi, ya? Haaah, dasar keras kepala! Kita kan harus mengisi bingkai foto ini! Aku sudah tanggung membelinya... masa mau diisi dengan potongan gambar dari kalender?" keluhnya, mulai menyesali nasib. Ayumu hanya memalingkan wajah. Sementara itu, Hiyono menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan cowok itu, dalam hati menebak-nebak.

Ayumu menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan, membuat Hiyono mengaduh. "Bukan begitu, bodoh," katanya sambil mengambil sesuatu di bagian atas lemari. Mata Hiyono membulat saat melihat benda yang diambil Ayumu itu—sebuah kamera digital.

"Mmm... mungkin di acara tahun baru kali ini kita bisa mengambil beberapa foto—mungkin."

"Eh?"

-

-

Ayumu berjalan melewati gadis itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, lalu kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan Hiyono yang membelalakkan mata kaget. Lalu menggelengkan kepala. Lalu heran karena melihat wajah Ayumu yang tampak malu.

Lalu senyuman.

"Tahun depan akan jadi tahun yang baik, sepertinya, ya?" Hiyono tersenyum sambil berjingkat ke dapur, mengikuti Ayumu.

"Yaah," Ayumu masih memalingkan wajahnya, "semoga."

-----

_Yah, memang. Selalu ada esok—yang akan lebih baik dari kemarin._

_Dan aku percaya itu, sebab dukunganmu untukku tak akan pernah habis._

-----

* * *

**fin**

* * *

_Word count:2,853_

**AN **Settingnya lagi-lagi rumah. DAN GAJEEEE! Abis, dicanon settingnya juga gitu, sih. Rumah-sekolah-rumah sakit-stasiun. Dan tokohnya juga sedikit, jadi fokusnya begini-begini aja. Entah kenapa saya ngerasa deskripsinya kurang 'ngalir'. Dan kurang langsung—jadi nanggung. Mesti diapain yaa? Ah, tadinya saya niat bikin fic ini dengan benang merah konflik, tapi kayaknya engga, deh. Ya sudah, si benang saya limpahkan ke challenge saya yang black aja, deh. _–digampar- _Kali ini... temanya tahun baru. Salah post nih, harusnya ini jadi chapter 2, ya? Hehe. Biarlah. Chapter ini terinspirasi dari **30kisses**-nya **Sicilian Maiden**. Ide 'bebersih'nya yang saya ambil, hehe. Karena Ayumu pinter masak, imbangin aja Hiyono yang bebersih... meskipun hasilnya sama aja, kacau. **;9 **Jadi kayak _newlyweds _ngerombak rumah baru, ya? _–ditendang-_

Ngomong-ngomong, saya tadi baru aja baca (lagi) Spiral chapter 64, dan cekikikan waktu baca dialog Ayumu dan Kirie tentang tipe gadis kesukaan Ayumu. Karena Ayumu bilang, "Meskipun pikiranku bilang bahwa aku membutuhkannya, tapi… sepertinya tubuhku menolak."(sambil merinding). _Hahahaaaa, I know who're you mean, Ayu-kun! _**=)) **Hiyono memang sosok perempuan tangguh. Dia bukan tipe cengeng yang hanya bisa menunggu, tapi dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu. Itu yang saya sukai dari Hiyono—dan Ayumu juga menyadari hal itu. Ufufufufufuffuuu _–ketawa ala fangirl-_ Makanya, dia memberikan _piiiiip _dan juga berkata _piiiiip _dan melakukan _piiiiip_… (_piiiip_ itu bukan porno, kok. HUAHAHA.)

Lagi-lagi, saya sujud syukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa atas ending Spiral yang oh kambingku bagus banget (padahal baru liat sekilas, mwahaha). Saya juga suka karakter Ayumu, karena sifatnya yang cuek dan jujur. Agak mirip Sasuke, sih, tapi JAUH lebih baik. **;p** FYI, fakta kerusakan otak Ayumu di atas diambil dari manga maupun anime. Begitu banyak hal bodoh yang terjadi… ternyata. _–ditimpuk- _

Wooow, terima kasih atas reviewnya! Bahkan ada yang sampai disangka bukan manusia. Maaf ya, mas **Kosuke Maeda**... _–lirik-lirik mas Ge-_ Maap belum sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada anda. Eheheee. Memang ini manga shonen tapi kayak shoujo, sih. Jadi maklum aja gambarnya mata gede begitu... tapi ke sananya enggak gitu-gitu amat, kok! Ceritanya juga lebih mendalam dari pada Conan yang makin lama makin berbelit-belit. Udah gitu, kumplit! Mau Moe? Tsundere? Shonen-ai? Lolita? Incest? Kumplit, tapi semuanya subtle alias tersembunyi, heheee **^^;;** semoga ficnya sukses, ya! Eh, emang mau ganti pennem, ya? Bilang-bilang, ya!

Dan membaca review-nya **Kencana, **bikin saya pengen ketawa. Iya, ya? Ayumu yang pintar masak, pasti akan jadi bapak rumah tangga nantinya. Hiyono itu memang penuh kejutan, sih. Sikapnya sama Ayumu tak terduga. Termasuk soal tampar-menampar dan pukul-memukul **XD** Seperti saya bilang, soal kunci apartemen itu memang agak AU... di manga aslinya, kunci itu baru dipercayakan pada Hiyono menjelang ending. Dan itu pun, supaya Hiyono tidak khawatir, itu aja **:D **Dan soal ending manga? Hahaaaa... spoilernya akan saya berikan di chapter terakhir saja, ah... _–kabur menghindari timpukan-_ Ehehe, kemarin emang full fluff, mengingat chapter depan akan sedikit angst, lagian kemarin itu 'white day', sih. Hehee...

Cihuy, ada fave dari **Dilia! **Terima kasih, sayangs~ kau memang mencerahkan hatiku _–lebay- _saya emang lagi tergila-gila ama mereka, nih. Habis hubungannya nggak bisa dimengerti! Butuh tapi nggak butuh, semacam itu. Sikap mereka, dengan ciri khas masing-masing, menunjukkan kedewasaan. Dan ya, saya puas sama bagaimana hubungan mereka dikembangkan oleh pengarangnya. Nggak Cuma _chemistry _Ayumu dan Hiyono aja, tapi juga dengan yang lain. MANTAP! Saya ngga nyangka juga sih, di endingnya, ternyataaaaa... _–spoilerspoilerspoiler-_ Saya sarankan anda membaca manga-nya sekarang juga... Ayumu ganteeeng **XDDDD**

Chapter depan agak sedikit angst, tapi kalau berminat, dibaca, ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon™**


End file.
